Many integrated circuits, such as various custom circuit designs, typically involve several timing margin checks to ensure functionality. Some conventional industry approaches use deterministic analysis of such designs at multiple process corners and seek to ensure functionality under on-chip variation by enforcing severe guard-bands. Such approaches generally assume all devices and design parameters to be simultaneously at their respective worst case conditions, thereby representing the circuit in a highly, likely overly, pessimistic manner. While statistical analysis can yield more accurate representations, such analyses generally involve impractical runtimes for large full-block designs. For example, performing statistical analysis across a large number of circuit blocks over an entire spectrum of operating frequencies and other conditions could take weeks or months.